my bad boy's baby
by miss.ashleyn
Summary: all-human edward moves to forks where he meets bella swan, they instantly like each other. suddenly edward has to leave and bella is left pregnant. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so please no flames; also I'm REALLY bad at spelling and grammar so bare with me.

Summary: After being expelled form his 4th school, bad boy Edward Cullen moves to forks and meets talented, sexy Bella Swan at the local high school and they instantly have undeniable chemistry. After getting in another fight his parents have had enough and send him to a boarding school in Europe, Bella is left broken hearted, lonely, and pregnant. As soon as she starts adjusting to being a new mom, guess who comes back?

* * *

Chapter 1: oh damn he is HOT!!!

(Bpov)

_Beep…..beep…...beep_

Alright its official who ever invented the alarm clock is on my hit list. I roll over and "accidentally "knock the clock from hell on the floor causing it to break. Just as I start to slip back in to dreamland my dad shouts "Bella if you don't drag your lazy ass out of bed in the next 2 minutes you're walking to school"

I groaned loudly and leave the warm comfort of my bed.

After I finished my morning ritual of taking a shower, brush/blow drying my hair, putting on light makeup, squeezing into an Alice approved outfit. I was ready to go.

Charlie dropped me off and reminded me that he was taking me car shopping on Saturday. As I start walking across the parking lot I see my pixie best friend sprinting towards me looking like she just won the lottery.

She comes to a graceful stop right in front of me and starts throwing words at me left and right "omgomgijustfoundoutthatwehaveanewstudentcomingtoday,wehaven'thadanewstudentinlikeforever.i'msooooexcited"

"Ok ok Alice slow down correct me if I'm wrong but you just said something about a new student?" I guessed.

"Yup, isn't that soooo awesome?" she shouted.

"Alice why are you so exited about this?" I questioned. "Because unlike you Bella I like meeting new people and it's kind of hard to meet new people in a town like forks" she replied. I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when the bell rang.

"Well there's the bell, I gotta go find jasper. See ya later bells" and just like that she was gone.

As I was walking to my first period class I noticed every one whispering around me. I guess Alice isn't the only one who knows that there is a new student. I kinda feel bad for the new kid I would hate having to walk around all day with every one staring at me.

I sat down in the back of the class and reached into my bag for my very worn copy of pride and prejudice. People started filling in and the teacher welcomed them with a brief hello.

The bell rang startling me out of the world Mrs. Austen created, as I looked up I saw the definition of hottie walk in the classroom. He had sexy 'I just rolled out of bed' hair that was a strange mix of brown and red, a hot half smile plastered on his face and a sexy ass body that was cased in a tight grey t-shirt.

Holycrap did it get hotter in here or is it just me? I herd something about "new student" "Edward" "Chicago" "welcome". But I was to busy staring at his beautiful face to really pay attention. He has a strong jaw, a perfectly strait nose, a bit of scruff and his lips, well let's just say its taking all my self control to not jump out of my seat and kiss the hell out of them.

I was about to take another look at his luscious lips when suddenly my gaze was meet with two candy apple green eyes. Shit I was caught and the worst part was, the only open seat was right next to me.

How in the world was I going to sit next to him for an hour every day and not jump him?

I was knocked out of my train of thoughts when Mr. hot lips started walking down the else headed right towards me.

He sat down to my left and looked right at me; "hello" he smirked at me in the most amazing honey velvet voice.

And just like that I lost it, I couldn't remember anything. Not my name, not what class I was in, nothing. The only thing that I was sure of was he is hot and I'm in trouble.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I'll try to make it longer next time. So what did you think any

Suggestions? Should I continue, let me know. -Ashley


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry I couldn't update sooner.

* * *

Chapter 2: earth to Bella

(bpov)

OK Bella breathe he's still staring. Say something now Bella now.

"Bella name I" oh god now he is going to think I'm mental.

He's laughing, great he's laughing at me way to go Bella.

"I mean hi my name is Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella I'm Edward Cullen" he said still chuckling. More like hottie Cullen I thought to my self.

"What was that" he said humor clearly written on his face. Oh shit did I say that out loud.

"Yes I believe you did" he said. Damnit. I could feel the blood rushing to my face big time. He just laughed some more then turned to the board.

Alright Bella 43 minutes 28 seconds left, you can do this.

3...2...1 (_ring) _yes! I quickly grab my things and jump out of my seat. I don't know why I thought that was a good idea, because the next thing I know I'm on my ass in the middle of the classroom. Right in front of Edward, smooth Bella.

If there's a god he clearly hates me. What I don't expect is the concern etched on Edward's face.

"Are you alright" he asks extending his hand to me.

"Ya I'm fi..." the words immediately die on my lips as our hands intertwined. I could feel a strange electric pulse running through my body starting at my hand and ending at my toes.

I looked up and saw he was staring at our hands too. All of a sudden his eyes were on mine. I could tell that he felt it also.

He helped me the rest of the way up and started to lean in. I knew he was going to kiss me. He was about an inch away when someone cleared their throat, and just like that the moment was over. Edward's face snapped away from mine, he quickly dropped my hand and raced out of the room.

I watched his retreating form stride down the hall way and out of my site.

I turned to face my intruder and it was none other than mike ' I'm going to kill him Newton.

"hey ya Bella, hows it going?" the dead man asked.

"Just peachy mike." I sneered. "Good, good. So I was wondering if you had plans for Friday." he questioned.

God the guy just can't take a hint, I mean he just saw me almost kiss another guy and right after he asks me out.

"Sorry mike I don't think Friday is going to work" or any other day for that matter I added mentally.

His face immediately fell and I actually kind of felt bad.

"Oh OK well that I guess I'll see you later Bella" he said.

I quickly turned on my heels and walked down the hall way.

All day I thought about the green eyed god and what it would have been like to kiss him. I'm almost glad he didn't because I'm not sure I would have been able to control my self from jumping him. Edward is just so hot, tight dark blue jeans hugging his fantastic ass, his gray t-shirt being stretched over is clearly defined pecks and to top it off that sexy, bad ass leather jacket. Yum!

"Bella, earth to Bella" Alice yelled in my ear shocking me out of my Edward induced haze.

"Hm, ya what" I replied.

"where were you I was yelling your name for like 5 minutes" she asked. "Sorry Alice I was just thinking."

"About what." she questioned cocking her head. Think Bella think should you tell her about Edward or just plat it off as nothing.

(_Ring_)

Saved by the bell, yes!

"Oh there's the bell gotta go, love ya al" I told her as I gathered my things and hurry out of the cafeteria.

I was half way to math when suddenly someone pulled me in to the janitor's closet. I turned to see who was in the tight space with me and gasped when I came face to face with the green eyed god him self.

"Well, hello again Bella. Now where were we" he whispered in a husky voice.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but the next one will defiantly be longer. So what do you think? What do you want to happen next, do you want lemons; should they have a girl, boy or twins? Let me know -Ashley


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here's the next chapter

Chapter 3:

(bpov)

Today was the best day ever.

_3 hours ago_

_...he whispered in a husky voice._

_He leaned in until there was only about an inch between our lips. He raised his eyes to mine and silently asked permission to continue. I quickly nodded my head and closed the tiny gap between us._

_Mm mm his lips are so soft and sweet._

_I have a sudden urge to taste him so I gently open my mouth and trace his lips with my tongue. His mouth immediately opens and his tongue is in my mouth. _

_He tastes like mint candy and something utterly man._

_His tongue runs over every crevice in my mouth, over my teeth, and finally he meets my tongue with his._

_As our tongues battle it out, Edward's hands start sliding up my shirt making there way to my bra._

_'Mm mm' I moaned as his talented hands grasped my breasts over my bra. Just as he was about to unhook my bra the closet door swung open and there stood our very angry looking Principal._

As you can see I had a very eventful afternoon.

I didn't see Edward much after the closet incident and that worried me, what if he regretted it, what if he hated it.

My inner ramblings were cut off by my very blond, very pretty best friend, Rosalie putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey best friend how's it going" she asked.

"Fine" I replied. "I hope you don't think your going to get away with that vague answer little missy." she scolded.

And with that I told her everything that had happened this morning.

She was shocked to say the least.

"omg Bella that's not like you. I'm so proud you have finally stepped out of the safe zone." she chuckled. "Ya i know I still can't believe I did that." I replied embarrassed.

"So has he asked you out yet" she questioned. "No we haven't talked since we were caught." I said sadly.

"Hey don't be sad I'm sure he will. Have you told Alice yet?" she asked.

"No not yet." I said.

"Well you should I bet she would have some good advice." Rosalie suggested.

"Your right she probably would, I'll tell her on the ride home. Thanks rose." I gave her a quick hug and made my way to Alice's yellow porche.

"Hey AL." I said as I got in the passenger seat.

"Don't 'hey AL' me I heard you were caught fornicating in the janitor's closet after lunch, is there a reason you didn't tell me you were crushing on someone?" she asked with a mad slightly hurt expression on her face.

"I didn't tell you because I just met the guy today." I replied. "Holy crap Bella you made out with the new guy." Alice practically shouted as she pulled out of the parking space. "Yes Alice I made out with the new guy today and now I'm stressed out because I don't know what it means, are we together, dose he regret it. I'm so confused you have to help me AL." I begged.

"OK OK I'll help you but you have to tell me the hole story." she said as she pulled in to my drive way.

We made our way inside and sat facing each other on the couch.

When I was done telling Alice about my very strange day she looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement.

"oh Bella he's the one I can tell, you to are going to get married, have a 100 beautiful babies, and live happily ever after." she exclaimed. "Whoa Alice one step at a time please. He hasn't even asked me out." I whined.

"but he will Bella, soon." she replied cryptically."Anyways I would love to stay and chat some more about your future hubby but Jasper's' taking me out tonight and I have to get ready, love ya." she exclaimed as she shut the door behind her.

The rest of the day was boring. I did my homework, cooked dinner for me and Charlie, did the dishes and when to bed.

_The next day_

I was practically shaking as I made my way to English. I had no idea how to act around him, should I talk about yesterday, should I wait for him to bring it up, would he want to talk about it?

I stopped right outside my class and debated if I should just skip English all together, but then I remembered my dad was the chief of police and walked in with my head held high. I looked over to my seat and saw Edward was already sitting there looking absolutely delicious in his leather jacket. As if he could feel my gaze his eyes snapped up and met mine. Then he did something that made my breath stop all together, he smiled crookedly at me. _Que swoon! _I could feel my knees starting to give out and quickly steadied myself on the teacher's desk.

"Ms. Swan would you take your seat so I can take attendance." Mr. Mason sneered.

Gee I wonder what his problem is, I thought as I made my way to my seat.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Wow I didn't see that coming.

"Hey." I replied stupidly as I smiled at him. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me in the park after school?" he questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Um ya sure that sounds like fun." I said trying to hold back the urge to giggle.

"Cool so I'll meet you by my bike after school." he said as he turned to face the board with a huge smile on his face.

Wait _bike_, what did I just get my self into.

_Lunch_

"Hey Alice wait up." I called. "Oh hey Bella what's up." she asked with a smirk as if she already knew what I was going to say.

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to give me a ride after school." I said preparing for the questions I knew were coming.

"I knew it he asked you out didn't he? Where's he taking you?" she asks bouncing slightly.

"Yes he did, and Edward is taking me to the park." I replied trying to keep the smile off my face, failing miserably I might add.

"How romantic, I wish jasper was more like that." She said with a pout. I chuckled at that but quickly stopped after she sent me a spine tingling glare.

"Anyways I glad you told me I brought you the perfect outfit." She grinned all traces of sadness and anger gone.

"You brought me clothes." I said surprise laced in my voice. "Of course I did I couldn't let you go on a date in that." She looked at my clothes disapproval written in her eyes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I said as glanced down at my clothes.

"Oh Bella will you ever learn." Alice asked rolling her eyes. "Come with me" she said grabbing my arm.

(Outfit for date on my profile)

_Ring_

Finally the end of the day. I quickly grab my things and made my way to the student parking lot in my new outfit provided by the devil her self.

"I quickly scanned the lot and saw Edward leaning on a wall directly across from death on wheels. I gulped suddenly wondering if this was a good idea.

"Hey Bella." Edward said cheerfully "you ready?" he asked reaching his hand out to me.

It's now or never Bella I told myself mentality. With that in mind I grabbed Edward's warm hand. He pulled me to him and placed a small delicate kiss on my lips.

He pulled back and handed me and a black helmet. I quickly put it on and swung my leg over the bike. Edward put his own helmet on and sat in front of me.

He turned his head slightly and said "you better hold on tight spider monkey."

Oh boy!

Hey so what did you think? I still want know what you guys want to happen, also I put pictures of some babies up and wanted you to take a look at them and tell me witch one(s) you think should be E and B's baby(ies) –Ashley


	4. Chapter 4

hey sorry its so short but i'm trying. make sure you go to my profile and look at the clothes and babies

* * *

Chapter 4: getting to know you

Bella what ever you do don't let go. I kept repeating that over and over in my head as we zoomed past the cloudy-ness that was forks. Even though I was scared shitless, I found that the 15 minute drive to the park seemed to pass by in the blink on an eye. I guess Edward just has that effect on me.

He parked his bike in the almost completely empty parking lot and hopped off the bike like a pro.

Me on the other hand swung one leg over and wobbled off. Edward must have noticed because suddenly he was doubled over laughing. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He put his hand up with his palms facing me. "sorry." he said still chuckling under his breath.

We quickly removed our helmets and stored them in a small compartment on the motorcycle. Edward shut the lid and locked it.

He grabbed my hand and lead me down one of the pathways. At first we were silent, but not an uncomfortable way.

"sooo, want to play 20 questions?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound retarded.

"ya sure that sounds grate. You can go first if you want." he said sounding like he actually thought it was a good idea.

"um…. Ok what's you favorite color?" I offered. "wow original Bella, and the answer is brown. You?" he answered with a smirk that made my heart skip a beat.

"green." I answered quickly then blushed. "wait why are you blushing?" Edward asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Oh crap he noticed, think Bella…. "sorry it's not you turn. what's you favorite food." good thinking! I mentally clapped myself on the back.

"oh you think you're clever don't you." he replied, smirk still planted on his face. " hamburger with extra tomato. Now why were you blushing Ms. Swan?"

Dang I didn't see that coming. "fine green is the color of your eyes." blush returning full force.

He just laughed and said it was my turn.

"ok why did you move here?" I questioned.

All humor immediately left his face and his posture got tense. Wow I guess it's a sore subject.

"you don't have to tell me it's none of my business." after a very long minute he replied "no it's ok I want to tell you."

He cleared his throat and started what I assumed would be a long story.

" I guess it all started in Chicago, when I was in 9th grade going to this big fancy prep school with all these stuck up, spoiled brats. I hated it there the people were so mean they always thought that they were better than everybody. There was this one guy in particular, he really got on my nerves. I constantly had this over whelming want to punch him and one day I did, it turned into a huge fight that ended with me breaking the idiots nose." he stopped a took a deep breath.

"before it could go any farther the school security pulled me off him and brought me to the principles' office. As I sat waiting for the principal to come in I realized how much I enjoyed the adrenaline. Later that afternoon I was expelled from that school. My parents weren't happy but figured it was a one time thing. Boy were they wrong. Long story short 4 schools later, 4 fights later and here I am." he said with his sight set on the ground.

WOW! He really is a bad boy, is it strange that his story totally turned me on? I was broken out of my dirty thoughts when Edward suddenly stopped walking and looked at me with a sad expression.

"you probably don't want to hang around with me anymore now that you know the truth. I know I wouldn't so I don't blame.." he was cut off by me putting my hand over his mouth.

"Edward you could have told me you killed somebody and I probably would still hang out with you so relax I'm not going any ware." as soon as the words left my mouth he pulled me in so we were chest to chest making me gasp in surprise.

"you have no idea how happy that makes me." he said as his lips grew closer and closer to mine.

"Bella I know we just met but will you be my girlfriend?" he questioned hip lips still inches from mine.

I wanted to scream with happy-ness at his words, but not wanting to seem retarded I simply shook my head yes.

He picked me up and swung me around earning a squeal from me then pulled me in for the most gentle, sweet kiss I've ever had.

After Edward let me down he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me so I was tucked safely under his arm.

We spent the rest of the day sitting on the grass getting to know each other's likes and dislikes. Talking to Edward was so easy I told him all about my Dad and how my mom died when I was 10. He held my hand through the whole painful story and kissed my forehead when I finished.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen; I found out that there both doctors at the seattle hospital.

I could tell from edward's voice that he looks up to his dad and want's to follow in his footsteps.

The sun started to set and we just sat back with me in his arms enjoying the beautiful colors together.

I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rose about what happened today, i know there going to be so happy for me….. Charlie on the other hand is going to have a cardiac arrest when he finds out Edward has been kicked out of 4 schools.

Great.

* * *

tell me what you think. make sure you go to my page and tell me what baby(ies) you want for edward and bella-Ashley


	5. Chapter 5

**hey sorry it took so long to update but i've been sick. sorry for any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The End**

**(bpov)**

_**3 months later**_

"**Edward, no don't." I screamed.**

"**Bella stay out of this." Edward told me as he moved me out of the way.**

**Before I had time to say anything else Edward punched mike in the nose, hard.**

**I could hear the sickening crunch as his fist connected with mike's face. I was about to step in between the two boys when Alice grabbed my arm.**

"**Bella that's not a good idea." she said in a warning tone.**

"**what am I supposed to do, sit back and watch my boyfriend kill mike." I asked with disbelief in my voice.**

"**no we do this." and with that she lets me go and runs over to the fire alarm and pulls it down.**

**The sprinklers came on and everyone quickly left the fight scene and ran out side. Edward and mike broke apart and I got a good look at what Edward did to the poor guys face. It was bad.**

**Mike's lip was busted, nose broken, two black eyes, and scratches all over his face.**

**I gasped in horror and heard Alice gasp next to me. Edward was covered in blood and had a crazed look in his eyes. He looked absolutely lethal.**

**Just then the principal and football coach came running around the corner and pulled Edward and mike off the ground.**

**The rest of the day went by very slowly.**

**They took mike to the hospital and Edward to the office. I was distraught with worry. I prayed to God that they wouldn't expel him. I don't know what I would do if they did.**

**The final bell rang and I walked outside. I still had know idea where Edward was and he was my ride home.**

**Suddenly my phone started ringing.**

"**hello." I said. **

"**hey Bella I'll be their in a minute." before I even had time to respond Edward hung up.**

**---------------------------- 1 hour later-----------------------------**

**Where the hell is he? I've been waiting a fucking hour for him.**

**I just about gave up hope when a black lexus pulled up next to me and rolled down its windows. Guess who it was.**

**Edward **

"**sorry it took me so long." he told me.**

'**Ya tell me about it' I thought to myself.**

"**it's ok." I replied instead as I climbed into the car.**

**Edward didn't say anything back, he just put the car in drive and raced out of the parking lot. We sat in the car not saying a word and that kind of scared me.**

**We pulled up in front of my house when he finally spoke. **

**I wish he hadn't.**

"**I'm leaving." he said not even looking at me.**

"**what do you mean your 'leaving'?" I asked with fear in my voice.**

"**I mean I'm moving, you know leaving forks." he replied almost angrily. **

"**why?" I was trying to hold back my tears. **

"**my parents have had it with the fights so their sending me to a big, fancy school in Europe."**

**I was speechless, I couldn't believe he was leaving.**

"**well on the bright side they said if I do good and don't get in trouble they might let me come back." he said, although I could hear the hopelessness in this voice. **

"**ya." I said in a surprisingly dead tone as the first tear dropped down my face.**

"**hey hey" Edward said as the leaned over and wiped my tears.**

"**it won't be long I promise, nothing can keep me away from you Bella." he said holding back tears himself.**

**He grabbed my hand and started rubbing comforting circles on the top of it.**

"**when are you leaving?" I heaved out between sobs.**

"**tomorrow morning" he replied gravely. This brought on a new round of tears. I only had a few hours left with him. I didn't know how I was go to go on with out him.**

**Even though we have only known each other for a few months I have become dependent on him, and now he's leaving. I don't know how I'll survive with out him being here to make me laugh and help me mess with Alice and Rose.**

**I was so caught up in my thought I didn't notice the uncomfortable silence take over the car. The silence was broken by Edward saying the words I never wanted to hear.**

"**my parents wanted me to start packing soon so I should probably go." he said **

**remorsefully.**

**I wasn't ready to let him go quite yet.**

"**wait come inside and let me give you a proper goodbye." I said when I was a little more composed.**

"**Bella I don't know if that's a good idea." uncertainty written on his face.**

"**please Edward for me." and that is the moment when my life changed forever.**

_**------------------------------------------ the next morning---------------------------------------------**_

**Well I did it, my virginity was gone and so was Edward.**

**I don't regret doing it but waking up naked and alone isn't exactly ideal.**

**When I woke up there was no sign of Edward except a piece of paper that said '**_**sorry**_**'.**

**No romantic poem or heartfelt letter just '**_**sorry**_**'.**

**After that day I kind of just shut down, I didn't talk much. I didn't go out with friends or go to any parties.**

**I just was.**

**It stayed like that for about 2 ½ months, but then on February 23, 2009 I got the shock of my life. **

**I found out I was pregnant. **

* * *

hope you liked it sorry for the mistakes. make sure you tell me what gender you want for their kid(s). -ashley


	6. important

**Hey guys sorry its taking so long to update but I'm trying to add more detail then the last few chapters. In the next chapter you will be finding out what sex the baby(ies) is so make sure you review and let me know what you want them to have please. Also I put up a poll for baby names so please vote on that also. I hope to get the chapter out soon, thanks for you support. -Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me forever to update. I want to thank my beta xXxEternallyDazzledxXx she rocks. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6: Congratulations, it's a....

Today is July 12 and I am officially 5 months pregnant. Things have gotten a lot better the last few months.

When I found out I was expecting, I started eating again and started getting back into how life before Edward was, the only difference was that I was pregnant.

Everyone is really excited today because now that I'm 5 months the doctors will be able to tell me the baby's sex. My dad was hesitant about me keeping the baby at first but now, I think he's the most excited of all of us.

I still remember the fear I felt trying to work up the nerve to tell him.

****************flash back***************

"Alice I can't do this," I said in a panicky voice as we sat in her car in front of my dad's house.

I had been stressing out about telling Charlie all day and I had this over whelming feeling that once the words slipped out of my mouth he was going to kick me out of the house calling me a slut. Even though Alice and Rose kept reassuring me that he would never do that, I still had my doubts but that might just be the hormones talking.

They have been doing that a lot lately, just the other day I started cry at a Charmin commercial! That's right, I cried because of a toilet paper commercial. But that's not the point.

I kept telling myself that I didn't want to tell him because he would kick me out, however I think the real reason is because I'm afraid of seeing the disappointment on my father's face. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. Accidents happen.... right?

I kept telling myself: 'Tomorrow, I'll tell him tomorrow.' I told myself that for a month and a half, clearly that method wasn't going to work, so that leaves us where we are now.

"Yes Bella you can you just have to think positive," Alice started. I internally rolled my eyes, positive is what got me in this mess. "Now lets go before you change your mind and run to the local 7-11 and pig out on Doritos and blue slushies." This time I really rolled my eyes, that was one time and she won't let it go.

"OK whatever lets get this over with," I mumbled as I trudged up the drive way. I thought Alice was right behind me but when I got to the door and turned around to tell her something I saw that she was pulling out of the drive way and speeding down the street.

Bitch. I totally should have seen that coming.

I pulled my phone out of my stretchy maternity pants, it read:

from: Alice  
to: Bella

I know that you probably really pissed off right now but it was for your own good. Good luck, love you.

That stupid little f....

"Hey Bells is that you?" my father's voice called from inside. Gulp!

I quickly opened the screen door and made my way to the living room where my dad was sure to be.

"Yeah, D…Dad it's m… me, we need to tal…talk." I stuttered like a moron. I made my way to the doorway of the living room and saw that my dad had turned the volume down on what ever sports game he was watching. He quirked an eyebrow at me as if saying 'this doesn't sound good'. Oh Dad, you don't know how right you are.

Now, I've always been more of a 'rip the band-aid' kind of girl, so I decided to take that approach.

" I'm pregnant," I blurted out. There I did it, and it kind of felt good to finally tell him.

That feeling lasted all of 5 seconds, because then I saw the look on his face. He looked torn between mad, disappointed, hurt, and shock.

20 seconds..............

56 seconds................

178 seconds.............

250 seconds..............

The silence was killing me. Then finally he spoke.

"Who's the father?" he questioned, his voice completely neutral. His face still trying to decide witch emotion it wanted to be.

"I....um.. Ed..ward, " I said, my voice shaking.

Charlie's gaze flickered to his gun hanging on the coat rack by the door. He stared at it for a few seconds probably realizing he couldn't kill someone that was thousands of miles away.

He looked at me and I realized his emotions had finally picked disappointed. I felt my shoulders slump and tears well up in my eyes.

He must have seen the tears because the next thing I know I'm wrapped up in my dad's arms sobbing on his shirt while he rubbed my back and whispered, "Sh...sh it's OK, every thing going to be OK."

My dad had never really been on for expressing emotions but I'm really glad that he's pushing aside those feelings to comfort me.

However, I knew that this conversation was not over and that we had a long awkward one looming right over our heads.

***********************end flash back********************

So, I'm making my way to the doctors with Alice to my right, Rose to my left, Emmett behind her, Jasper next to him and Charlie next to him. The sad thing is that they didn't come to support me, they came because they have been making bets on if it will be a boy or a girl and didn't want to wait for me to get home to find out who won.

So far the poll looks like this: Alice, Charlie, Emmett were betting on it being a girl and  
Rose, Jasper, I thought it was a boy although I would be happy with either.

We make our way into the sterile-smelling building and checked me in with the gray haired nurse who tells us that it will be a few minuets.

As soon as we sit down Emmett starts complaining about how long the doctors' taking.

"Bella how long has it been." Emmett whined.

"Emmett," I nearly growled, "it's been exactly one minute since the last time you asked me."

He got a pouty look on this face then slumped even farther in his seat. Rose saw this and rolled her eyes. Alice and Jasper were too caught up in staring at each other to notice Em's childish attitude.

Looking at Alice and Jazz makes me miss Edward even more. It makes me think how he should be here with me not the mini Brady bunch. When I found out about the baby I tried to call him and tell him but his cellphone number had been changed. I even tried to get the Cullen's' new number from the hospital but they refused to give it to me. He doesn't have a myspace, facebook or anything like that, so I was at a dead end, and left with the fact my baby was going to grow up with out a father.

I was broken out of my inner stirrings by a bright haired nurse calling my name. My groupies and I made our way down the hall and in to the familiar ultrasound room. The room is pretty small so it was a tight fit but we all got in, the nurse left us after saying the doctor would be right with us.

After the door shut Emmett murmured, "Yeah, I've heard that before." We all chuckled quietly.

We waited a few minutes then the doctor came in. Dr. Mason is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, she was so supportive when I told her I was keeping the baby. we have grown very close these last few months, she answers all the questions my family and friends can't answer about birthing, contractions and things like that.

"OK Bella today's the big day you excited?" Dr. Mason questioned in her cheery voice.

"Definitely," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"Alright then I need you to lift you shirt up a little so I can put the gel on your belly,"

I quickly did what she said and flinched a little when she put the freezing cool goop on my belly.

As soon as she put the mouse thing on my stomach and started moving it, the baby's soft heart beat filled the silent room.

I looked around the room and saw the looks of aw on my friends and families faces.

"Well congratulations Bella you will be giving birth to a little girl and a little boy," Dr. Mason said with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone mouths dropped open except for Emmett who shouted, "Oh my god Bella your having a mutant child: half boy, half girl. Sweet."

Dr. Mason sent Em a disapproving glare and said, "No, Bella is having twins."

Then Emmett's mouth dropped open like the rest of us. I was the first to recover. "So you mean I'm going to be a mommy twice?" I questioned, trying to grasp the concept of twins.

"Yup," was her curt reply.

Holy crap! Does Edward do anything half way?

* * *

So what did you think. Let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I am so so sorry that I took so long to write another chapter. I'm going to try and write more often. Anyways here is chapter 7! I have clothes on my page! and I put a new baby name poll up on my page so please vote!

* * *

Chapter: 7

Today was supposed to be a fun day full of happy memories and laughs, instead it was full of pain and tears. Only one good thing came out of today: I got to see my two beautiful children for the first time. But let's go back a few hours, shall we…

2 hours earlier:

"Damn Alice that hurts." I groaned. Right after that comment left my mouth I felt a small hand hit the back of my head. "Ouch."

"Bella you need to stop cursing so much. You are going to have two little babies soon and you need to start setting a better example." My annoying pixie best friend huffed.

"I'm sorry Alice but your ripping my hair out." I said in a half whine.

Alice rolled her eyes and said " Bella don't you want to look nice at your own baby shower?"

" Of course I do Alice but what was wrong with my hair when you first got here?"

"It looked like you had a family of rats living in it."

"No it didn't you butthead!" I exclaimed.

She just ignored me a continued to do my hair with the curler.

Alice had come over an hour earlier to help me get ready for the baby shower that she is throwing for me at her house. She has been planning this for weeks along side our other best friend Rosalie.

I haven't been able to go near her house for a week. She says she wants it to be a total surprise.

"Alright your hair is done." Alice said with a clap of her hands.

" Now I need you to waddle yourself up the stairs and get dressed."

"Help me up, will you Alice." She helped me and my almost 7 month pregnant belly out of the chair I had been sitting in for the past hour.

I slowly made my way over to, and up the stairs.

Laying on my bed was a beautiful dress. It's black with little flowers along the top and bottom.

I headed into the bathroom and quickly changed into the lovely dress. I made my way back down the stairs and heard Alice gasp.

"Oh Bella you look amazing." Alice squealed.

"All thanks to you." I said with a smile.

"Ok Belly lets get going."

Me and Alice had just made it to her car when I remembered something. "Shi... shoot Alice I need to go back inside and get Emmett's cd."

"Aright lets go back inside." She said clearly annoyed.

"No Alice you head to the party, I can drive myself."

"Bella your 7 months pregnant and you want me to let you drive!" Alice exclaimed.

"Your house is only 15 minutes away, how much trouble can I get into." I countered. "Besides I know you want to see Jasper."

Alice looked hesitant but agreed. I hurried back inside and grabbed the cd off the top of the coffee table. I wobbled my way back down the drive way and lifted myself in to the driver's seat of my new 'mom mobile' as Rose puts it.

Then I pulled out of the drive way and headed to Alice's house.

I didn't quite make it. It all happened so fast. I could see that the truck was going to hit the front of my car. There was no avoiding it, so I just let go of the wheel and covered my large belly with both of my arms. I could hear the sickening sound of medal crunching and then felt my whole world flip upside down.

I tried to scream for help but no words would come out of my mouth. I could hear people getting out of their cars and running over to me. They were trying to talk but all of their words seemed to blend together.

I opened my eyes as best as I could and saw that I 'm totally upside down and the front of my car is completely crushing my legs. My belly seemed to be unscratched and that is what is most important. My head is throbbing and I can feel myself fading fast. Black is starting to edge my sight when I hear sirens.

The next time I open my eyes I'm looking up at a doctor who is clearly trying to tell me something. It takes awhile for his words to sink in.

" Bella, Bella can you hear me. We have to get the babies out of you right now."

Dread fills my body. It's to soon they are barely 7months along. I can feel something poking at my lower belly, followed by an uncomfortable pulling.

I close my eyes and do something I haven't done sense my mom died. I pray. 'Dear God please, please let my children be alright. I know I never go to church and I cuss alot but please don't take my babies from me.'

Then I hear a doctor shout "It's a boy!" and followed by that I hear the wonderful cries of a baby, my baby boy. I can feel the tears building up.

Not even 4 minutes later I hear the doctor say " It's a girl." Again followed by crying.

'Thank you God.'

I turn my head and see two nurses carrying my tiny, crying children out of the room. One wrapped in blue, the other pink. I smile.

Then blackness consumes me.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I am going to try and write another chapter tomorrow so look out for that. Make sure you go to my page and vote for baby names!


End file.
